Kala Mer'ri's Great Scarrier Reef - Down Under Ghouls diary
Cover 19/04 Dinner at Dad's. He still has all of my old dance competition trophies in our family room. I begged him to let me put them in storage, even offered to do some scream cleaning. I told him with the Siren of the Sea talent show coming up, there will be plenty of new trophies to put in their place. But he's such a nostalgic ol' softie. He simply says he's proud of me and that I'm the abalone of his eye, and then tells me to keep my tentacles off them. He's so scary sweet, I can't argue with him. Plus, I know I'm all he has. He's lonely, especially with me away at Great Scarrier Reef High, so I guess I can't fault him for wanting to keep a few mementos around. But it's really the pics that I don't like to see when I'm home visiting. I deserved every single reward and trophy on the walls and shelves. No fish can deny I'm the beast dancer in the Great Scarrier Reef - probably in all of the seas. But that swim down memory lane - back to when Lagoona and I were dance partners - makes me feel like I'm floundering. I cut her out of the pics years ago, after our friendship took a wave for the worst. I also tossed the shots of her happy family fearing her on. There never were any pictures of MY dad at our performances. I don't know why it bothers me that my dad never came - I didn't want him there! But Lagoona was always flaunting her smiley family at every event! All I know is the constant reminder gives me a sinking feeling. 23/04 Practice with Peri and Pearl was troutrageous! Those two ghouls are always coiled for a fright. They can barely stop bickering long enough to get through one routine. I think today's arguments were mostly about their hair colours! A couple of times, they got so fangry they kept trying to move in different directions, but since they have the same body, they only managed to spin around like a lobster-dog chasing its tail! They stirred up such a maelstrom, the backup dancers sailed around the vampitheatre! But when I demanded they stop their hissing, they apologized to me immediately. They even helped pry some of the others off the rafters where they landed, and brushed off their scales. Then we got back to work and they were in sync and moved bootifully together - a dance troupe leader's scream. Anyway, they don't argue with ME, so that's the important thing. They've been my dance partners for a few years now. But when I say 'partners', I really mean they follow my lead clawlessly. Every flip, twirl and backstroke is to my precise instructions. I don't have to worry about them attempting to choreograph their own moves. I don't like when their dancers try to overswim their boundaries. Follow my lead and everyone fins. Well, except the no-hopers, of course 25/04 Ace! Had a chummy seafood brunch with Peri and Pearl at our favourite beastro. It was a grave day to fang out in the seashine with my BFFs, and I really do appreciate the hisster's company. Peri is sweetly fangtastic and Pearl has a biting sense of humour. And their constant banter is laugh-out-loud funny to me. I can just float back and enjoy the show. Afterwards, we went to the maul. We have a lot of shows coming up, and although all of our costumes are designed by our team's screamstress, we get some ideas at the exclawsive bootiques. We also went ghoulery shopping, and that's where Peri and Pearl's expertise in gems and precious metals is clawsome. They helped me pick out a bootiful set of earrings that reflect my bold monsterality. And while they chose several necklaces for their parental heads, I covertly bought a finsome watch for my Dad that is the exact colour of his eye. 26/04 Oh my Poseidon! There's another ridiculous article about a 'legendary scare-monster' sighting on the front page of the Hydropolis Herald! The picture is so obviously fake too! It's only a blurred out image of a tentacle. So what? It's probably an octopus ghoul with one of her arms suckers to her morning high-sea latte, but they edited out the to-go cup and pasted in a shipwrecked vessel. It's not that hard to make something look monstrously huge. We learned how to do that in beginner's graphic die-sign class! But the whole reef is acting terrorfied! Everywhere I swim, monsters are talking about it. Why must I live in a sea of scardy catfish? Monsters believe such unbelievable stories! Gossip, rumours, stereotypes, innuendos... they are fintended to frighten and provoke.. and sell boospapers! Cant they tell the difference between fact and fangtasy? Don't they understand the damage they can do? It makes me so fangry! 02/05 What was up with that ghoul Posea? She was rooted at the back of the vampitheatre during practice today. She's never shown much fintrest in dance before, especially not a skulltra-modern performance like mine. I didn't think she even kelped up on what's current. She always seems to just roll with the crests of her own waves. But she appeared to be doing her all-seeing, all-knowing goddess thing; however with her it's more like all-planting, all feartilizing. I pasted on my most swellcoming smile and told her that having her there was a fangtastic surfprise. I also told her that her outfit was positively to dive for! She bought it hook, line and sinker or course. I decided it could be beneficial to have a goddess beastie, so I invited her to the Siren of the Sea talent show. She said she would do her beast to attend, and bring the Sea-Mares with her. These little ankle biters fright come in handy too! 05/05 I can't believe it! We gave a seatacular performance for the whole reef today - that part's totes believable, of course. We always bring the moves! Even Peri and Pearl managed to be on their beast behavior and not fright too much, and they danced swell under my direction. But the shocking part was the uninvited guests that washed up from a distance shore.. all the way from Monster High! It's bad enough I had to put up with Lagoona and her family when we were mere tadpoles, but now she returns to show off her beasties and her boofriend too?! But I'll show her.. not only am I the beast dancer in the sea, I'm also the smartest and bravest. While she's still getting her sea-legs back, I'll be setting the stage to finally prove to her that I'm not that same scared little squid anymore! Category:Doll diaries Category:Kala Mer'ri logs